


The Girl Who Slept For A Thousand Years

by Abstracttheworld



Series: On A Lonely Night [1]
Category: Multi-Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Series, Trippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abstracttheworld/pseuds/Abstracttheworld
Summary: Who will you be this time?





	The Girl Who Slept For A Thousand Years

It's always dim when you wake.

You open your eyes for the first time again. Where are you this time? 

The itch of prophecy is fresh on your skin, feeling wind and rain and warmth for the first time in ages. The press of reality on tired eyes aches.

Everything is so heavy in the fog- you haven't remembered yet. 

The timid exploration of what lies under you. The eyes of onlookers and absence. The face of your newest keeper.

Their touch is prickles across your body, briefly you see with different eyes. The catch of their disbelieving expression. 

It's always too bright when you sing for them. But at least it's over quickly. Their faces are always so confused- concerned. Sometimes scared. 

You sleep.

How long will it take you to say goodbye, this time?

**Author's Note:**

> :'D I don't know if my thoughts for this series will make it out or not- I'm prone to dropping in and out of things based on hyperfocus, but I couldn't help the lure of incoherent nonsense that this became, so enjoy!
> 
> Basically the idea is the Reader (You/Me/Us) is an entity of varying impact and spread. I don't want to spoil too much. The series will touch on basically any story I happen to fancy enough to write for- and also have the motivation to do so.
> 
> The title of the series is a reference to the song Sad Machine by Porter Robinson- I have a habit of making playlists for AUs and ships, and that includes pieces like this! It was basically the inspiration for it.


End file.
